A similar bush bearing has been known from DE 40 36 050 -C1. A split design is needed to install it in a bearing eye of a chassis part and to obtain a symmetrical bearing design, so that two such bush bearings are pushed into the bearing eye of the metallic chassis part from mutually opposite sides and then tensioned against each other by means of a bearing bolt inserted into the inner pipe of the two bearing parts. As a result, the support rings of the two bearing parts lie against the edge of the bearing eye on one side each with their radial flange. Thus, two bush bearings are needed for each complete bearing assembly, which increases the manufacturing costs, but also the cost of series assembly and the cost of supplying the bush bearings.